Rude Awakening
by LordTai
Summary: James is woken in the middle of the night by Kendall who is not exactly in control of himself, but he is definitely in control of James.  This is your fair warning, here there be slash!


A/N: Well I'm back! Laptop works now, I've moved back to school but classes haven't started so I'm hoping to get this and my other two plots I've worked on finished and posted before then. We will see.

So this is my random smut-plot-bunny prompt that I wrote at 4 in the morning. Please tell me if it sucks, I'm afraid it might. But its Kames and I can't deny a Kames prompt.

I own nothing. Depressing to admit, but the truth…

* * *

**_Rude Awakening_**

"Jaaaaaames… Nnnhmmm… Jaaaames… Mmmnh… Jaaaaamie…" If there was one thing about Kendall James couldn't stand, it was his voice. Not that he hated it, but James was secretly jealous of how confident Kendall was, no matter what he was saying. He could be planning to take over Hollywood with a snow cone business like Katie tried, and he would still voice his ideas as if they were something so simple an elementary school kid would understand its logic. Current James was just pissed at how Kendall is not only confident when he talks, but is extremely loud too. As in wake-the0neighbors loud, and James was not in the mood to explain to Logan and Carlos why Kendall was moaning his name.

But James also loved Kendall's voice. It was Kendall's planning that got them to the try outs in Minnesota, his singing that got Gustavo's attention at the try outs, and his fast talking that convinced Gustavo to bring all four of them to L.A. And now they were living out James' dreams, both his dream of being a famous pop star and his dream of living with Kendall.

But the dream that interests James the most right now is the wet one Kendall is in the middle of while sharing James' bed. This meant James, who was tangled in Kendall's limbs from the previous cuddling and unable to escape the thrust of the other boy's hips, was being brought along for the heated ride. And at the moment, he wasn't too thrilled about it.

'_Even asleep, he is in control,'_ thought James as Kendall shifted in the bed. Kendall, clad in only his boxers, had managed to slide down behind James and separate James' legs. So now, as he kept driving his hips up, Kendall's cock was rubbing against James'. Not that James was complaining, but being woken up early in the morning by being held and molested tends to put people in a bad mood.

But James, loving the sounds and moans escaping from Kendall, decided to have a little fun with his sleeping lover. So as Kendall started to shift his weight again, James took control and rolled backwards, pressing Kendall's back against the bed and positioning himself above the sleeping blonde. James rested on his elbows as Kendall continued to thrust below him. '_Now who's in control, Ken-ken?'_ But James' victory was short lived.

As if on instinct, Kendall's hands went to grab James' waist and in doing so pinned James' arms against his ribs. All James could do was lean back against Kendall's chest. He tried to use his legs to push himself off the bed and free himself from Kendall's hold, but Kendall just wrapped his legs around James' and pulled them out from under the brunette. James now found himself trapped, arms and legs pinned by the still asleep Kendall.

Had this been any other night, James would have given up at this point and let Kendall enjoy his dream; at least James knew it was he whom Kendall dreamed of. But after being woken early in the morning, groped in the dark, and now restrained, on his own bed, by an incredibly horny Kendall, James was at the end of his patience. '_If I can't get out, I'll just have to get him off,'_ schemed James. And with that thought, James pulled his legs tight around Kendall and matched his thrusts.

At this point, Kendall was beyond words and could only manage unrecognizable, incoherent moans and grunts as he and James slid back and forth together on the bed. But James still worried about Logan and Carlos over hearing and coming in to find out what was wrong, so he turned his head as best he could and found Kendall's lips with his own. At first Kendall, unaware of James and blinded by his dream, was less that helpful, nearly biting James as he tried to kiss Kendall to silence the moans. But finally James captured Kendall's lips and Kendall again reacted out of instinct, exploring James' mouth with his tongue and James loved the feeling.

With this new distraction, James nearly forgot his plan to pleasure Kendall. '_So warm and soft...' _But then Kendall's pace quickened and James knew he was getting close, and for once was starting to lose his steely control. James finally freed one of his hands and reached behind him to grab Kendall's neck, knowing the blonde had a sensitive spot hidden there. Had he been awake, Kendall would have been mad at James for taking advantage of this secret that only the two of them knew, but in his dream state he was simply driven farther towards the edge and his release.

Suddenly Kendall was slamming full force against James, and the taller boy knew he no choice but to hold on and wait. He knew Kendall would be lost in the haze of pleasure soon, and they would both be free, James from his human prison and Kendall from his vivid dream. And as if on cue, Kendall's eyes snapped open as he sailed over the edge of his orgasm. Slowly he came down from the high, slowing his thrusts and trying to catch his breath. Then he noticed that the James he had just been dreaming of was still there. James really was sitting on top of him, smiling down at him with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Sweet dreams?" he asked, still enjoying his seat atop Kendall's lap. And it finally hit Kendall; that was not a dream. James was actually squeezing him prick between him legs as Kendall continued to unconsciously thrust into the welcome heat.

Blushing, Kendall was at a loss for words, completely silent for the first time since James had woken. After a few awkward seconds of staring at each other, James rolled off to the side, facing away from Kendall. For once, Kendall wasn't sure of himself or his actions. His brain was still too fuzzy from the afterglow, and thinking about topics this complex while in that state of mind should be illegal. Did he really just practically rape his best friend, roommate, and lover? '_James did seem happy when I woke up… Didn't he?'_ Kendall still wasn't sure.

"Hey James…" Kendall cautiously asked. James didn't respond. "Jamie? Uh, are you, you know, ok?" '_Yea, that was real smooth, way to think fast Kendall.'_ Now his own thoughts were turning against him.

Still not getting a response, Kendall rolled over and was about to cuddle up against James' back to look over at his face, but as he was about to wrap his arm around James' waist, he quickly scooted farther away on the bed.

"Oh no you don't. Do not curl up against me with those boxers still on." James laughed as he faced Kendall and pushed him towards the edge of the bed. "Go change, right now. And don't leave those on the floor for Mama Knight to find," James ordered. Kendall was distracted from the awkward ordeal, thinking about how cute James was when giving orders. "Or Logan and Carlos; we could never hear the end of that. Now go!"

With that, Kendall snapped back to reality. Whatever had happened, James was alright with it and, needless to say, it was one of the best dreams, and orgasms, Kendall ever had. So he decided to repay James for having to deal with being dry humped at 4:30 in the morning.

As he got out of bed and walked towards the chest of drawers to get a fresh pair of boxers, he slowly slid the soiled pair down his thighs and legs. He made sure James was looking at him as he bent down, giving James a stunning look at his ass as he pulled the boxers over his feet and picked them up off the floor. He was tempted to throw the damp piece of clothing at James, but when he looked back at the bed, James was staring at him, obviously not worried about being caught staring and clearly enjoying what he saw.

There was Kendall, body slightly sweaty from his exertion, shining in the low light coming in under the door. But what really caught James' attention wasn't the light. '_He just came and yet he's standing there, still hard and ready to go.' _James dreamily mused, trying to remember how to close his mouth and swallow the drool threatening to make a new puddle on the bed. '_I'm drooling and I can't make myself care…'_

"I think I can skip the boxers for now; they will just get in the way." And with that, Kendall stalked back over to the bed.

* * *

So, I need reviews. First step outside of fluffy-PWP-one shot-songfic-ness. What does everyone think? While I wait, I think I'll go turn my air conditioning up. Just typing that made my room get hotter…

Oh, P.S., reviewers get to know the 2 prompts I'm working on and get to help me decide which to do first!


End file.
